1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to selection and presentation of media streams; in aspects thereof, the invention relates to bookmarks and watchpoints, and to event handling, for selection and display of videos from media, such as for example DVD and other related media.
2. Related Art
In systems for presenting information, such as for example information relating to audiovisual media, users are able to present information already recorded on digital media. For example, DVD player systems provide users with the ability to playback digital content pre-recorded on DVD media. In the incorporated disclosure (as described below) such systems provide users with the ability to present (that is, display video elements of and play audio elements of) media streams, either after or concurrently with download of digital content representing those media streams. In the incorporated disclosure (as described below) such systems further provide the capability of downloading that digital content from one or more content servers.
A first problem with known DVD media playback is that the process of playback involves interaction between the user and a pre-selected sequence of playback capabilities, recorded onto the DVD media by someone other than the user (such as a creator or distributor of that DVD media). For example, playback might involve navigation of a selection menu, might involve playback of audiovisual messages the creator or distributor has determined are advantageous for the user to be forced to watch (such as for example an anti-piracy warning, or such as for example one or more advertisements or pre-release announcements). Accordingly, it would at some times be advantageous to avoid being restricted by choices imposed on them by the creator or distributor of the DVD media.
A second problem with known playback techniques is that the user might have a substantial library of media streams from which the user might desire to present. For a first example, the user might wish to present short clips (or “trailers”) of individual movies as part of a process of selection or review of those individual movies. For example, the user might wish to present a trailer for an individual movie as part of deciding whether to purchase that movie (including for example on-line purchase of a downloaded copy) or to present that movie to a selected audience (including for example determining if that audience was interested in the movie in response to the selected trailer). For a second example, the user might wish to point to selections from media streams when analyzing, commenting on, reviewing, or selecting portions thereof. A first example thereof might be a biography of a known actor or director, including selections of short clips of scenes used for illustrative, scholarly, literary, artistic, political, or social purposes. A second example thereof might be that the user wishes to present a short clip, such as a favorite scene, for presentation to a selected audience (including for example just the user themselves), or as part of a pedagogical exercise (including for example as a demonstration of acting technique or camera work).
Both these problems are exacerbated by increases in the number of DVD media providers (whether creators or distributors), and by increases in the number of media streams available to the user. Moreover, both these problems might inhibit development of a convenient UI (user interface) for selection and presentation of media streams, whether from recorded physical media or downloaded from one or more content servers.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved technique for video selection and presentation, relatively less subject to problems with known techniques.